Hungry Heart
by ElphabaAngelofMusic
Summary: "Oh. Well cheers Kingsley." I said with a grin, sitting up straighter automatically. "That's why I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Do you remember the Order of the Phoenix?" "Yeah, it was a secret society thingy formed in the first war, wasn't it?" Nymphadora Tonks gets an invitation to join a secret society formed to fight against Voldemort. (Summary continues in Preface)
1. Preface

**"Oh. Well cheers Kingsley." I said with a grin, sitting up straighter automatically. "That's why I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Do you remember the Order of the Phoenix?" "Yeah, it was a secret society thingy formed in the first war, wasn't it?" Nymphadora Tonks gets an invitation to join a secret society formed on the basis of fighting against Voldemort. As the Wizarding World prepares for the possibility of war, times are changing, and trust is misplaced. This is her story.**

* * *

The forest was paved in grey under a full moon. It was summer. But the air was cold as the tall man with bare feet stood forwards.

Another man stumbled forwards. He was short, with small eyes, a pointed nose, and thinning grey hair. His teeth were uneven too. He fiddled with his hands as he spoke.

"M-my lord? He's here."

"Well don't just stand there, Wormtail. Bring him forwards."

"Y-yes, my lord." The man stuttered, bowing his head, before quickly scampering away again. He was back a second later, a man by his side. He was taller and younger, with short, dark hair, bright eyes and pale skin. His left ear was pierced.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord."

Voldemort had white skin and red eyes. He didn't look quite human. He watched the man closely, amusement in his eyes as the man bowed before him.

"I hear that you wish to join our ranks."

"That's right, my lord." The man said. "Like yourself, I believe that Mudbloods are an abomination in this world. I believe I have the strength to help you rid this world of them."

Voldemort looked almost surprised. The man seemed genuinely comfortable in his company. Most of his followers were simpering cowards.

"Is that so? Tell me then. What could you offer me exactly?"

"I work in the Ministry. They would never think I was a spy."

"So you've managed to gain their trust? That's not much of an achievement considering that the Ministry is run by a pack of fools." Voldemort said with a snort.

His followers, all lurking around him, laughed loudly in response.

But the man didn't look phased. He shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. But nobody would think of me as a threat either. That puts me in a perfect position to help you take over the Ministry. Already, I have been overhearing rumours. Just yesterday, there was talk of Harry Potter being moved to a safehouse within the next month."

Voldemort almost smiled. "That is interesting news. Though, it's hardly the most precise news I've heard. A month is a long time. So unless you have other news, your presence is no use to me—"

"Wait!" The man exclaimed, an anxious look crossing his features. "I can find out more for you. I'm practically in Scrimgeour's pockets, I could easily get him talking."

Voldemort halted, watching this man with a curious look. Perhaps he could be of some use after all. "Congratulations. As it turns, out, I have a job just for you."

o-o-o


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

Another day over. Merlin's beard, I was knackered! The Ministry had been handing out twelve hour shifts like nobody's business. Don't get me wrong, I liked being busy, but Fudge was more obsessed with finding Sirius Black, rather than believe Voldemort was back.

I bumped into Kingsley on the way out of the auror department. "Wotcher Kingsley!"

"Ahh Tonks, I was hoping to see you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I've got a proposition for you."

"Have you now?" I asked with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

He laughed heartily at that. "Why don't we talk some more in my office?"

"Alright then."

His office was next to the auror department. Scrimgeour had given it to him last year. Kingsley was a hard worker. He spent most of his time here and was always early.

His desk was buried beneath mountains of paperwork, just like mine. I never made time to tidy it. Kingsley asked me to sit, so I did, watching as he attempted to move blocks of paperwork out of the way.

"So this proposition…that's not just code for me about to get a bollocking, right?"

"Of course not." He said, looking genuinely confused. "If anything, you're one of the few in the department who continues to work as hard as when you first arrived."

"Oh. Cheers Kingsley." I said with a grin, automatically sitting up straight.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. Do you remember the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It was a secret society thingy formed in the first war, wasn't it?"

We'd studied it in training. It had been one of the things we were expected to remember.

"That's right." He said. "Well, it's been resumed following recent news."

"Hardly surprising. With everything going on."

"Exactly. Alastor Moody was the one to recommend you join."

Mad-Eye had been the auror to oversee my training. Most thought that he was grumpy and paranoid. But the latter was hardly surprising given what happened with Barty Crouch Jr a couple of months back. Mad-Eye had always been good to me. I'd always wanted to be an auror, but training had been hard. Mad-Eye made it his mission to make sure I got through it.

"Wicked." I wasn't good at taking compliments, and Mad-Eye's were so rare that it really was a privilege when you got one.

"It's your decision. But we've only just started up again, and we could use the fresh blood."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Perfect. The next meeting begins in an hour. I'm one of the secret-keepers so you're welcome to come along with me."

"In an hour?"

"Yeah, if that's not a problem?"

I'd been working late for almost a month. But this was way more important than a night in. "Nah, that's fine. Should I meet you back here in an hour?"

"Please." He smiled briefly. "Oh and…there's something else you should know."

"Okay?"

"It's about Sirius Black."

"Oh." I said as I slumped back against my chair. "What about him?"

"He was innocent of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for. He's been invited to join the order again, and meetings will be held at his family home."

"So he's really innocent? Then who betrayed the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He faked his own death by cutting off a finger after Sirius went to look for him. He then transformed into a rat and became the Weasley children's pet."

"That snivelling coward! I always knew there was something off about him." How could I have doubted Sirius for so long? We'd all but left him to rot for twelve years.

"Now Pettigrew is back with You-Know-Who, and Sirius is on the run from the Ministry."

"So…hypothetically, if we were to find Pettigrew and dragged his sorry arse off to the Ministry to prove he's been alive this whole time…Sirius would be free?"

"Yes…" Kingsley said. "But it's not that simple. It would mean getting to Pettigrew, and both You-Know-Who and his followers have disappeared these last few weeks. It would also mean having a retrial."

"Shouldn't that be trial? Given that Sirius didn't get one in the first place."

"Unfortunately, I can't see that happening any time soon." Kingsley sighed. "Scrimgeour has assigned me to keep a check on Sirius Black's whereabouts. Right now, he believes Black's in Tibet. It's far enough away to keep certain people looking any closer"

"I suppose that's the best we can hope for. For now, anyway?" I added hopefully. The way Mum used to describe the Black family home, made it sound almost as bad as Azkaban. I could only imagine how Sirius felt, being back in that hellhole.

I went to a takeaway round the corner from Kings Cross. The staff knew me by name. Tonks was pretty easy to remember, but it didn't help that I was here most days in the week, especially on a Friday night. It was easier than cooking after a long week.

I was back at work in half an hour. I'd always been a quick easter, especially when I was nervous.

Kingsley was already in the Atrium. Instead of disapparating, we walked outside.

"How far is this place?"

"It's about a ten minute walk." He replied. "We're a little early, so I thought it would be easier to walk. That way, you'll know where you're going."

I nodded, taking in my surroundings. We drifted from the loud, bustling streets and found ourselves in a suburban part of the city. We turned a corner onto the next street, which looked exactly the same. There was a row of four-storey identical houses, each with a steel fence and a black front door. It looked like any other street. The perfect place for headquarters.

We stepped in front of a house in the middle.

Kingsley handed me a piece of paper. Written on it was _12 Grimauld Place_. "Memorize it."

As soon as I did, the house shifted to the right, making room for one that wasn't there ten seconds ago. The buildings all shook slightly, moving out of the way to accommodate the new house, which then slot into place, as if it had always been there. Except that before, there had been no number 12.

"Wow. That's handy."

I followed Kingsley up the front steps, watching as he cast a couple of unlocking spells. I shut the door behind us, and helped him cast some locking spells.

The hallway was lit by a few dim candlelight's on the walls. Cobwebs hung from every portrait, lampshade and corner. The floor tiles had specks of dirt. This was probably like something from Mum's nightmares. There was a musky smell too, it reminded me of Grandad Tonks's home.

I heard voices from further ahead. I flattened my hair as we continued to walk. I stepped onto my tip-toes, trying to see over Kingsley's shoulder. He was too bloody tall. I squealed as I lost my footing, practically falling into the back of Kingsley.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS TAINTING MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

I almost yelped at the sudden voice. It was coming from one of the portraits. It was of a regal-looking woman in a purple dress. Her hair was pinned back in an posh up-do and she was moving. Her face was scrunched in anger, her lips pouting as she continued to shout.

"NOT AGAIN!"

A man's voice came from the other end of the hallway. There was no mistaking who he was. He had the trademark black curls. Mum had the same striking grey eyes as his. He looked more haggard than the man that used to visit. He had large bags under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept in years. But he still looked handsome. In a rugged, devil-may-care kind of way. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he paced towards us, helping Kingsley cast a silencing spell. Kingsley waved his wand and shut the curtains on the portrait, the middle-aged witch disappearing behind them.

Then Sirius stepped back with a sigh.

At least he didn't look as skinny as he had in those mug-shots. I couldn't imagine that prison food had been much to write about.

Sirius would babysit me sometimes. He would even read to me. My favourites were Tales of Beedle the Bard, Lonny Nonby vs Cornish Pixie and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Dad liked Muggle books, but Cinderella and Snow White were too tame for my liking. Sirius and his friends had laughed when I'd asked for Loony Nonby vs Cornish Pixie. I quite liked comic books. James and Sirius visited every week after, bringing a new comic book with them. Then they stopped visiting. Less than two years later, we were at James and Lily's funerals and Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban without trial.

"My Mother always did have a way with words, even after her death." Sirius said, bringing me back to the present. He snorted like it was funny, but his eyes didn't light up. Then he looked at me, a glint in his eyes. "New girl?"

"Oh that's charming, that is. Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Sirius Black." I said with an angry huff. I concentrated a moment, turning my hair bright pink and cut into a pixie cut.

A genuine smile appeared. "Well, I never. Don't tell me this is my cousin's little squirt."

"Oy git. Less of the little." I grumbled.

He raised a brow. "Perhaps you'd prefer _Nymphadora_."

That did it. I stumbled past Kingsley, and punched his arm playfully. I rolled my eyes when he moaned it hurt. "Next one will be in the face."

He pretended to look wounded. "Please no. Not my good looks."

"I see you still think too highly of yourself." I snickered. "Oh come here, you git."

I threw my arms around him. I'd missed Sirius.

Sirius's body vibrated with a chuckle. "And there was me thinking you hadn't missed me. Nice hair by the way. Pink always did suit you."

I grinned as I stepped back, brushing back my fringe. "It did, didn't it?"

He snorted. "Now who's the vain one?"

"I'm pretty sure it's still you, Black. You're looking nice too. A little old though."

He shook his head slowly. "Charming as always, Dora."

I poked my tongue out. "Like you expected any different."

"I'm not sure I did." Sirius said, before looking at Kingsley. "How do you put up with her?"

"I'm still here, you know? And I actually happen to be a valuable asset."

"I'd have to agree with that one." Kingsley said, and I grinned at the look on Sirius's face.

"We're in here tonight." Sirius said, nodding to a door to the right. "Bloody Kreacher's locked himself in the basement again. Merlin knows what he's doing down there."

"He's still the same then."

"Worst."

The room was a large rectangular space and the table took up most of the room. There was an empty cabinet by the side. The room looked as if it had been left to rot.

There was already a few people here.

Molly Weasley was one of them. She was talking to Mad-Eye and her husband at the edge of the room. She hadn't changed much. I used to visit their house most weekends back when I was in school. She often insisted I stay for supper. I still saw Arthur most days at work.

Sirius moved to sit beside a man. He looked about the same age as him, but just as tired. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he had a straight-edged scar on his left cheek. He looked…a little ordinary to be friends with Sirius. He had light brown hair with specks of grey and he was wearing a thin cardigan and a white shirt. Still…he was kind of handsome. In a quiet, book-ish kind of way.

"Alright?" Kingsley asked by my side, flashing me a look.

"Absolutely." I said quickly, realising I'd been staring. It felt a bit daunting to be in the same room with so many who had fought in the first war.

I headed over to Molly and Arthur. "Hello Arthur."

"Ah hello again, Tonks! I heard you were joining us tonight."

"Yep, can't get rid of me." I grinned. "Hello Molly, it's lovely to see you again."

"Lovely to see you dear." She smiled. "It's been too long since we saw you last. How are things with you and your family?"

"Good thanks. Mum still worries after me though." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I can understand exactly what that's like."

"True. But you wouldn't think I was an auror." I snorted. "Honestly, I gave up telling her half of the things that happen at work. She worries too much."

"Yes, but it's what mothers do." She nodded sympathetically. "Look at Bill and Charlie. I'm forever worrying about them, even when I know they have their own lives. And of course, I still worry about Percy—"

She stopped, a dazed look crossing her features. I offered a sympathetic smile. Molly and Arthur had always been kind and welcoming, but I'd never spoken to Percy all that much. He always seemed a little standoffish if I was being honest. But even still, he was their son.

Arthur's jaw tensed but he placed a hand on her shoulder as she attempted another smile. "Anyway, the point is that I can relate."

I nodded, searching for a quick subject change. "How are Bill and Charlie doing anyway?"

"Charlie's busy as ever in Romania. Bill's doing well; he'll probably be here at the next meeting."

"Oh wicked." I smiled. "It'll be nice to see him again."

Molly beamed. "He'd love to catch up with you too, I'm sure."

"Yeah. Anyway, I better go and sit with Sirius. We've got quite a bit of catching up to do too. It was nice seeing you both again."

"Yes, as it was you. I'm so glad you could join." Molly smiled.

I used Sirius as a quick subject change. Molly had always tried to matchmake between me and Bill, even at school.

"Here's my favourite cousin. Excluding your dear Mum, of course." He grinned.

"Given that your other cousins are insane, that's not much of a compliment."

"Difference is I've never had time for them." He said with a shrug. "You can't tell me you've forgotten all those times when you was a kid? That stroll through London." He recalled with a chuckle. "You convinced me to turn into my animagus form. You transformed yourself into this four foot blue-haired punk rocker in Hyde Park. People thought we were insane."

"They were probably right." I snorted. "Don't pretend you needed much convincing. Besides, I'm still a bit of a punk rocker now and again."

"I can see that." He said with a pointed look.

I'd always dressed differently. Combined with my pink hair for work, and my auror robes, I stood out a bit. "Meh. I like to be different."

"You always have. On that note, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Nymphadora—"

"I know it's been a while, but I swear to god, if you call me that wretched name once more Sirius Black, then I'll bloody—"

He sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. Dora or Tonks only. I thought you might have actually gotten used to your _actual_ name. You used to pull that exact same face too, you know."

"Ha. And can you blame me?"

"I suppose Nymphadora is a bit of a mouthful."

"Exactly." I said smugly.

"Anyway, this is Remus."

Remus, of course! I still pictured the mousy-haired, mischievous smiled seventeen year old boy. He'd been at the Potter's funerals. He kept a distance from everybody else, and looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He and Sirius looked after me once. I'd been sick all morning and Remus brought me ginger tea to calm my stomach. He spent the afternoon telling stories about pranks the Marauders would pull.

"Wotcher Remus!" I grinned, looking over Sirius's shoulder. "I didn't recognise you at first."

"Yes, I imagine I've changed a bit since we last met." He said with a smile. "Then again, I could say the same about you Tonks."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said with a wink. His smile widened, as if he wasn't expecting that. "Though, mother nature can't take all the credit."

"And there was me thinking that bubblegum pink hair was all natural."

"What can I say, it matches my punk rocker look I've got going on."

Sirius snorted. "That's the same look you had when you was seven."

"So? I was a punk rocker then too." I grinned. "So what do you two do for fun—"

"As much as it wounds me to break up the family reunion, I think we've got more important matters to be discussing, wouldn't you say?" Moody hissed.

Dumbledore was here, but it looked as if he'd just arrived. He smiled when he noticed me. "Hello again Tonks. I'm glad you could join us."

"Wotcher headmaster!"

"Call me Albus, please."

"I see Mad-Eye's got his knickers in a twist tonight." Sirius grumbled under his breath before pulling a face. "Merlin's beard, that's an image and a half."

I laughed quietly, turning my head back to Dumbledore and waiting for him to begin.

o-o-o

The meeting was an introduction between regulars and anyone new. It was just me this evening. I was relieved Dumbledore introduced me as just Tonks. Dumbledore was good with remembering things like that. He summed the meeting up nicely enough. "Time is short and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us." Always was wise was Dumbledore.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" Sirius suggested as I grabbed my robe from the back of the chair. "I reckon we're about due a catch-up."

I nodded, turning back in my chair. I didn't have work until late tomorrow morning anyway.

"Bugger it, who not? I'll only sit at home on my own doing poxy paperwork otherwise."

Sirius's face lit up. "That's the spirit. Why sit at home when you can drown your sorrows with us instead?"

"With an invitation like that, what girl could refuse?"

"Not many. But then who wouldn't be charmed by my mere presence?" Sirius smirked.

"Yep. You definitely think too highly of yourself alright."

"That's always been his problem." Remus agreed from his other side.

"Tell me about it."

"I am still here, you know."

"Like we could forget." I snickered.

Sirius grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the cupboard and we headed upstairs.

If I thought downstairs had been creepy, the stairs leading to the first floor outdid that. There were plaques on the wall filled with heads of house elves. I shivered, tripping up a step and almost falling into the back of Sirius. He must have heard me gasp. "Sorry about my Mother's god awful taste in decorations."

I couldn't picture Sirius growing up here. The house seemed so dingy and miserable. And he was always used to be so cheeky and cheerful.

We headed into a room on the right of the hallway. It was a drawing room, which mostly looked as unused. There was a dusty chandelier, and a glowing fireplace to the right. Two sofas faced each other, a table in the middle. On the other side of the room was a piano.

Sirius put down the bottles before sitting on the sofa furthest away. I sat beside him, watching Remus put down our glasses. He winched as he lowered himself onto the sofa opposite.

Sirius was already pouring us a glass. "Talking of dear mothers, how is yours these days?"

He passed me and Remus a glass. I accepted mine with a snort. "Same old. Worries after me like I'm still five years old."

"That sounds like her. She's always been a worrier. Then again, you are her only baby."

He laughed as I pulled a face. His laughter got louder as I took a sip of my drink and pulled a face again. I morphed away my blush, feeling as if I looked like an actual baby. It had been a while since I drank this stuff. It had practically been a day-by-day drink back in training.

"Has she…mentioned anything about me?" He suddenly asked. "I know you're not allowed to talk about Ministry business, but I assumes she keeps up with the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah." I said warily. "But to be honest, I think she was more shocked about you managing to be the first person to break out of Azkaban."

He shrugged. "I'm sure I won't be the last what with everything going on."

"How did you do it anyway?" I asked quickly.

"In my animagus form, would you believe?"

"Really? Well I suppose Dementors aren't really known for their intelligence. And you swam across the North Sea? On your own?"

"I guess you could say that I was feeling determined by that point."

His eyes seemed to darken at that.

"It's good you've got the order to focus on." I said quickly, setting down my drink. He snorted in response. "Not to mention that you've got us to keep you company."

He smiled weakly at my attempt to lighten the mood. Remus was watching us both closely, sympathy in his eyes.

"I remember you telling me about that prank you pulled on Bertie Evergreen."

His smile widened. "We'd sneaked out the common room under James's invisibility cloak."

"Yeah that's right." I laughed. "Evergreen thought he was going mental. You kept charming his robes to turn into every colour of the rainbow."

Sirius laughed then. "That was a good night."

"I almost feel sorry for him." Remus said. "I don't think he snuck out after that."

"Well never mind. He was an arrogant Slytherin git anyway."

"Oy! Mum's a Slytherin."

"Yeah well she's one of the few Slytherin's I actually like."

"What a compliment." I said, rolling my eyes. "I never understood Gryffindor's rivalry with Slytherin. Or vice versa."

"I'm guessing you weren't a Gryffindor then?" Remus asked.

"Nah," I said. "Dad was a Hufflepuff. I took after him that way."

"I used to be convinced you were Gryffindor-material. You were the mastermind behind most of those pranks we played on your dear old Mum." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh behave. I wasn't _that_ bad. No, I'm a Hufflepuff through and through, me."

"That's not really anything to shout about."

"Oy!" I grumbled, elbowing Sirius hard in the ribs. I grinned at his winch. "Stop being a pig-headed Gryffindor!"

"They always say that the truth hurts."

"Did you want a jab to the other side too?"

"No, I think you've made your point." Sirius grumbled. "You might be a Hufflepuff, but you've definitely inherited your mother's violence."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Go for it." He grinned. "Please tell me that you at least got into trouble now and again?" Sirius said. "Or don't tell me—was you a Prefect like this one?"

He nodded over to Remus, who rolled his eyes in response. "You say it like it's an insult."

"That's because it is."

"You were a Prefect?" I asked. Remus seemed to be the brains behind most of their pranks, but he did act with more control too.

"I was," Remus said with a small smile. "I think that was more because Dumbledore hoped I could exert a little more control over my friends. It was James who was made Head-Boy."

"Wow really?"

I was even more surprised about that. I couldn't imagine James being Head-Boy.

"I think that had the same reasoning as making Remus a prefect." Sirius said with a laugh.

"I doubt I had any chance of being a Prefect or Head Girl." I admitted. "Professor Sprout always said that I lacked the necessary abilities."

"Necessary abilities?" Remus repeated, sounding genuinely confused.

"Like the ability to behave." I said, laughing with them. "I never did get the hang of that."

"Must run in the family." Sirius said with a wink. "Your mother was never a prefect."

"Dad was. That's hardly surprising. He's always had a calming influence."

"Not like you then." Sirius grinned.

"I guess it comes with the territory." I grinned. "At least my metamorphmagi skills proved handy."

"I always knew there was a reason you were my cousin." Sirius grinned before he took a large gulp of his drink. "God, I'd have loved the ability to morph. The things I could do if—"

"I think you'd better stop yourself there." Remus said quickly, sending Sirius—who looked as if he was imagining it in his head—a knowing look.

I snickered. "I can just imagine what he'd get up to. I bet spying on the girls getting dressed would be the least offensive thing he could think of."

Sirius flashed us both a wounded look. "I would do no such thing."

"Of course you wouldn't." Remus grinned sarcastically.

"Imagine morphing into Dumbledore." Sirius said with a grin. "Or even better, McGonagall. It would have been worth it just to hand out a month's worth of detentions to Snivellus."

"Snivellus?"

"He means Snape." Remus explained.

"I forgot you called him that. You never did get along, did you?"

"Understatement of the century." Sirius grumbled.

"I did morph into Dumbledore sometimes. He'd even play along. People thought they were going mad, seeing two Dumbledore's. Once, I was having this weird-ass conversation with a student on the importance of socks. Dumbledore sat on the other side and joined in, saying he agreed whole-heartedly. I've never seen anyone look so pale." I said, laughing.

"That sounds like Dumbledore." Sirius chuckled. "Those are the sort of things I'm talking about. I'd use it to pull pranks on everyone I don't like. Especially Snivellus. Then again, I'd use it to pull pranks on everyone I liked too." Sirius grinned. "Especially you, Remus. When you were sat being boring or studying or whatever, I'd have snuck up as James or something. Or better still, one of the many girls you had a crush on at the time."

"One of the many, huh?" I picked up on Sirius's last bit instantly.

"He's winding you up." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Sirius was the popular one."

"Damn right I was."

"Don't we all know it." I said. "Anyway, it has it's uses. I didn't have to do any work on the concealment and disguise part of my auror training." I took another sip of my drink, realising I had been neglecting it.

"Anyway, I've gotten quite nifty at those faces you made me pull. Test me now if you like."

"Go on then," Sirius said with a grin.

I morphed ears of a dog, cat whiskers and a pig snout which sent them into hysterics. I hadn't had this much fun in ages! But all too soon, I looked at my watch and realised I needed to get going. It was one in the morning. Whether I liked it or not, I needed some sleep.

"I suppose I'd better go."

I finished my drink, knowing if I didn't leave now then I'd stay all night. I'd once gone to work after an all-nighter. Annabelle fell asleep on her desk, which resulted in a massive bollocking from her head of department. I couldn't focus on anything and ended up getting the hell of a lecture from Mad-Eye. Never again.

"But you've only been here for what…" Sirius complained, reaching for his watch. Then his eyes widened. "Bloody hell, is it past midnight already? Time flies when you're having fun."

I snickered. He had been filling his glass a lot quicker, and his eyes seemed a bit unfocused.

"Sirius Black, are you the teensiest bit drunk by any chance?"

"No." He snorted, then pulled a face. "Okay, maybe a little. But hey, I have been rotting in a cell for twelve years, so my alcohol tolerance isn't quite up to my heyday standards."

I frowned. "Okay, you win."

"You could always stay over, you know." Sirius said with a shrug. "I don't mind. Besides, a few more drinks aren't going to kill you and I haven't seen you in years."

"I would. Honestly, I would. But I promised to walk with a friend to work tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Ugh fine." Sirius said, his voice slurring as he staggered from the sofa. I giggled. "But we should have a proper knees-up after the next meeting. There are more than enough bedrooms here for a night of proper drinking."

"Sounds good to me." I grinned, turning back towards the doorway.

"I might as well come and see you out."

"Oh great, now you're both abandoning me!"

"Don't be so melodramatic." Remus chuckled. "I'll be back in a minute."

He shut the door behind us, cutting off any retort Sirius might have made.

"You didn't have to escort me, you know." I said lightly as we headed downstairs. -"I'm sure I'd have been fine navigating my way. I'm a big girl after all."

"True. Although that portrait downstairs can be pretty terrifying."

"Is that the one who shrieks like a banshee? You have a point there."

We headed towards the dining room so I could grab my robe.

"Your metamorhmagi abilities have come along nicely."

"Cheers, Remus. Glad you took the time to notice." I winked, enjoying the way he flushed.

"I didn't mean it like…well, I just meant—"

"Oh relax, I'm winding you up."

He blinked, then smiled. A nice, heart-warming kind of smile. "Oh. Right. Of course."

I pulled my coat on and shrugged. "My morphing skills are kind of my trademark party trick. Most dares consisted of asking me to do the most bizarre face I could think of. That and I used to get bored a lot as a teenager. I used to test myself for fun."

"Nice. And how did that go?"

"I managed to perfect an Elephant trunk. Perhaps I could reintroduce that as my party trick next time I'm here."

"Sounds good to me." He laughed.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you again." I smiled. "Didn't you teach at Hogwarts a few years back? I swear I read that somewhere."

His smile dropped a little as he followed me back out into the hallway. "Err yes, I did."

"Nice. What did you teach?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts. That used to be a particular favourite subject of mine."

"Oh wicked!" I grinned. "That was my favourite subject too. Probably one of the main reasons why I wanted to be an auror actually. Though I swear that job's cursed. After what happened with Mad-Eye and Lockhart and that."

Remus's smile vanished completely as he nodded. Me and my big mouth.

"Never mind." I said quickly. "You were a pretty decent teacher from what I heard."

He smiled in amusement. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but I like to think I did my best."

"You're too modest, Remus. I could imagine you as a teacher. I bet you was wicked."

"Err…" He hesitated, before smiling that adorable smile again. "Thanks for that, Tonks."

"Why did you leave? That is if you don't mind me asking of course?" I backtracked, realising I probably asked that too quickly.

He quickly shook his head. "No, not at all. I just…it wasn't the right time, I suppose."

"Oh…fair enough."

I was probably asking too many questions. That was always my trouble.

"It was a few months after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. I guess you could say that I thought it would be wiser if I kept my head down. So I quit."

That made more sense.

He seemed to be avoiding my eyes but I nodded anyway. "That's understandable. Anyway, I better be going. See you later, Remus."

"See you, Tonks."

o-o-o


End file.
